Reincarnations
by Earthen-Amber-Ice
Summary: When Harry and friends first go to Hogwarts, they have no idea what awaits them...or that they are actually reincarnations of Edward Elric's family and friends. And Harry is Ed.
1. Hydrogen

Reincarnations

Harry looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express, thinking about nothing, when out of the blue he thought, 'might as well get some sleep, this looks like another long train ride.' It was weird, since he had never once been on a train, but yet he thinks "another". He pulled off his glasses, only to find he could see without them. Deciding he'd freak out later, he put them down and went to sleep.

About an hour later, a redhead boy walked into his compartment, and without thinking, said, "Is this kid really a first year? If he is, he's pretty short. I've seen 7 year olds taller than him." Now, while it's true that Harry had always been shorter than normal, it is also safe to say that he had a Napoleon complex that IS bigger than normal. No one knew why, it was just how he was. So when the redhead remarked that he was short, he blew a fuse. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT BETWEEN THE RIDGES OF YOUR SHOES!"

Ron looked at him, like 'who are you and why do you have such a problem with being called short?' but then Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes, and he saw the scar. "Sorry about that, what's your name?" he asked, out of politeness. He already knew, of course. "My name's Harry Potter. What's yours?" Harry replied, to which he got a "Ron Weasley."

"Ron, mind waking me up about 5 minutes before we get there? This ride seems like a long one." He asked, and when Ron consented, he fell fast asleep. 'Wow, how can he go to sleep so fast like that?' Ron thought, to which he answered himself with "what am I saying, he can because he's done it before, remember?' which was definitely weird, because that's the first time he's seen the shorter boy. Right? But yet he felt that the boy across from him was someone special, someone close to him, almost like a brother. He smiled, thinking 'brothers. If only that had been true.'

A while later, a girl walked in, asking if he'd seen a toad. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger. "Ron Weasley." he replied. "And who's the short kid next to you?" She asked. At once, Harry woke up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE, HUH?!" he yelled. Ron thought "she shouldn't have said that, he always gets so angry when people call him short. I should really calm him down.' While thinking it was weird that he thought "always" when he just met Harry, he set out to calm him down. "Calm down, she didn't say that." He thought he had said those exact words before, but couldn't remember when.

"Never mind, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. Ignoring her comments of "Oh, I've read a lot about you!" He decided to not go back to sleep and told her she could stay and chat, as the ride might be long, but she declined, saying she was helping someone find a toad. With a final "Good luck finding it!" she left, leaving Harry and Ron in the compartment, alone. "She seems familiar, but I can't place it. Almost like…..she was a superior to me, a higher-up." Harry remarked. "Someone who was strict, but she always had our backs." His brow furrowed when he said "our", knowing they had some connection to each other, but couldn't figure out what.

-This line break likes horror movies-

Harry watched as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, and a blond haired kid named Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. Draco's smirk had him thinking 'Colonel Bastard' and various other rude names for a higher-up in the military, but he didn't know why. Soon, he head his name.

 _ **POTTER, HARRY!**_

Ignoring the whispers and stares, he walked up to the stool, and the hat, analyzing them as he walked. 'I wonder how the hat moves. Is there a….soul bonded to it?' he wondered. Reaching the stool, he put the hat on, it slipping down farther over his eves than it did with most other people. Wondering how this works, he sat and waited.

 _ **Interesting, Interesting.**_ He heard. _What's so interesting?_ He asked, intrigued. _**You have all the traits of all the houses, you could fit in any one of them but….**_ _But what?_ _ **Your rash judgment is one of your most prominent traits, as I'm sure you've been told. Perfect for**_ GRYFFINDOR!

He sat down at the Gryffindor table, and zoned out as the sorting continued, only paying attention as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. That was good, at least he wouldn't be without the one person in his life who matters most…..wait, where did that come from? Ron sat beside him, and when the sorting ended, passed him a glass of milk. "What the heck?! I'm not drinking some juice excreted from a cow!" Harry yelled, getting some weird looks. Ron held in a comment about milk making him taller, because he knew what would happen if he did.

-This line break wants to murder Justin Bieber-

Not being able to sleep, Both Harry and Ron picked some books off the bookshelves and carried them to their room. Harry looked at the cover of the book before opening it. The title read _**Introduction to Alchemy**_. He read the book long into the night, wondering how he could understand all of this better than most 7th years. (He knew the 7th years didn't understand it as it looked like it hadn't been opened in decades.) He decided to sleep on it, and, seeing Ron had the same book, problem, and idea, he climbed into bed, thinking about the class he'd signed up for, that he didn't know why. Alchemy class.

The next day, put on his robes and headed down to breakfast. As he was eating, his head of house, Professor McGonagall, handed him his schedule. His first class of the day, along with Ron, Malfoy, and Neville, was Alchemy. He smiled, thinking of all the things alchemy could do, and set off to class, Ron following close behind.

"Would you look at that? I have students again. I thought that would never happen!" Harry turned around to see a door open and the ghost of a young woman, possibly an older teen, float out. "Come in, by the way." She said. When they sat down, she began. "I am Professor Winry Rockbell. However, seeing as you are my only students, and I rarely leave this corridor anyway, you may call me Winry. I'd like to be viewed as a friend, not just a professor. Now, you are not to do any alchemy without first practicing under my supervision. Since alchemy does not require a wand, you MAY do alchemy outside of school, as long as it helps people. 'Alchemist be thou for the people.' That's the alchemist motto." She proceeded into a long speech about the first time she saw alchemy. Apparently she had been 5, and her friends Ed and Al had made a doll for her for her birthday. Harry and Ron looked at each other, pain shooting through their heads.

-From now on, Underlined italics are memories-

 _A young blonde boy with golden eyes stood in a room with his brother, who looked similar except his hair was shorter, and a blond girl with blue eyes. The 2 boys had just finished drawing a basic transmutation circle. "All done, Winry!" the younger boy called to the girl. "What do you think?" The girl, Winry, frowned. "I think it's a lousy present." She stated. The older boy laughed. "That's not the present, it's just an outline for one." He stated. The boys nodded to each other and put sand in the middle of the circle. They placed their hands on the outside of the circle and smiled as blue energy crackled around them, the light blue and golden colors of alchemy lighting up the space around them, the sand in the middle struggling, yet succeeding, to form a child's doll. Winry screamed. Then the boys' mom came in and told them to go outside. Winry was inside crying. A while later, close to sunset, their mom came out, a smile on her face. "Ok boys, no secrets. When did your dad teach you alchemy?" It was the older one, Ed, who answered. "How can we learn from someone who's never here?" Al, the younger one, followed with "we learned it from his books." Their mom looked impressed. "You mean to tell me you really understand all that?" She asked. The brothers shrugged. "More or less." They said in unison._

-End of memory-

Harry wondered when that happened, as he had felt that this was some sort of memory. Looking over again, he knew from one glance that Ron felt it too. He felt he _was_ the older brother, making a present, using alchemy, for a young Winry. It was like those dreams he had his entire life, where he felt it was real, but knowing it couldn't be.

Yet now he knew they were real. That they were actually memories. Of what, he didn't know, but he knew that he knew Winry some years ago. So who was he?


	2. Helium

_**Oh god! I'm sorry, I forgot the disclaimer last time! Please excuse my forgetfulness. Also, apparently my underline feature is not working right now, so excuse me if you were confused at the memory bit. So now, if there is a part in between line breaks that is all italics, it's a memory. Sorry for the confusion. Also, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You make my day so much better. No, seriously. When I saw your Favorites, Follows, and Reviews, I was crying happy tears. So thank you, again. Now on with the story.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be in high school right now.**_

Who was he? That was the question rolling around in Harry's head as he walked down to potions. He had studied his potions book and the herbology book he bought on a whim, so he knew what was what and combined with this other thing would make what. Hopefully. So when he got down to potions, he was ready.

The potions professor, he thought, looked like an overgrown bat. He wasn't about to voice that opinion, though, if he wanted to avoid making enemies. Which he did, since he never really avoided it in past experiences, and that got him into a lot of trouble. At least that's what he saw in the new memories/dreams.

He ignored half the roll call until Professor Snape got to his name. Then, apparently, he made another enemy.

"Harry Potter, our new…celebrity." Snape said. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"It would make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the draught of the living death." Harry answered, annoyance clear in his voice. He really hated people picking on him. Snape frowned as if he wanted Harry to get it wrong.

"Hmmm, and where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked. Harry looked very annoyed now.

"It comes from the stomach of a goat, and can save you from most poisons. However, as a potions master, you should have one in your cupboard." He said, annoyed, yet his voice was calm. Snape was looking more and more frustrated, as though he was looking for something Harry would mess up on.

"Hmmm, and what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He obviously thought he could trip Harry up with a trick question.

"Why stoop so low as to ask a trick question. There is no difference, and it also goes by aconite." Harry said coolly, trying to tone down his annoyance. That annoyance, however, was conveyed in the beginning of his answer. Snape was fuming at the answer. Partly because he got it right, but also because he was told that he used a very low move.

Potions passed quickly after that, and by the time the class was over, he had a perfect potion. He was still wondering why Snape was picking only on him. He was still very annoyed at Snape, though his annoyance had dissipated some. It was after potions that Malfoy tried to worm his way into his life again. Calling him a midget wasn't the best way to do it, though.

-Flashback-

"So, Midget, I've got a proposition for you: you be friends with me and I'll…."

He, of course, was cut off by Harry, who had only heard the word 'midget'. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN ROY MUSTANG'S PAYCHECK?!" Malfoy backed off, remembering something of a small paycheck he had once gotten. He shook it off, and simply said. "You"

Harry's eyes turned gold, and he yelled "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM TO YOUR HEAD!" Needless to say, Malfoy turned tail and ran.

-End Flashback-

When he walked into the Great Hall, he was surprised to see Winry floating by the Gryffindor table. He walked up to her, to politely ask her to move so he could take his seat. He didn't want to walk through her, after all. Even if she is the only ghost in the school who can actually touch things when she wants to. Besides Peeves, that is. However, when he got to the table, she gasped.

"What's wrong, Winry?" He asked. Winry looked at him again, smiling. He was about to ignore it when she said, "You look exactly, exactly like Ed. He looked at the mirror she was holding. His eyes were gold, and his hair was growing at a rapid pace, turning a golden blond as it grew. Winry grabbed him a plate of food and led him to the hospital wing.

"We'll have to see Dumbledore after this. Where's Ron, by the way?" She inquired. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, last I saw, he was headed for the bathrooms. Said something about being embarrassed. But somehow, I don't think he's in there. Is there a river near here?" Harry said, almost all in one breath. Winry smiled, almost knowingly.

"Like Al would be" she breathed. "There's a river leading to the black lake. Everyone overlooks it, but it's there. Let's go." Winry floated off hurriedly in that direction. Harry grabbed a roll of the plate and followed her, knowing Ron would be there.

He was right, of course. Ron was sitting near the river, but instead of having red hair and blue eyes, he now had dirty blond hair and golden-brown eyes. Winry commented that he "looked a lot like Al" and off they went, to find Dumbledore. He would know what to do.

-This time skip bids you a good day-

When they got to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore was sitting in a chair. Harry saw Winry try to get his attention, but when it wasn't working, she reached for something. Knowing what she was reaching for, somehow, Ron tried to stop her.

"Winry, he's the headmaster. Don't throw things at him!" he said. She sighed and instead went to tap him on the shoulder. Getting his attention, Winry told him of their predicament. Dumbledore hummed quietly and took them to the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey didn't know what had happened, and thus fell back on her usual. Bed rest. Which, apparently, was the perfect time and way to do legitimacy without anyone knowing. So, when everyone was asleep, Dumbledore attempted to get into their minds.

First, he performed legitimacy on Harry. Harry's mind appeared to be a white void of sorts, with 2 figures sitting in front of a stone gate, which bore a tree of sorts with words in a forgotten language carved in the leaves. One of the figures looked a great deal like what Harry now looks like, sharing as they did the same long golden hair and eyes, though this boy wore a smirk. The second figure, however, was completely white, and would have been indistinguishable from the void if not for the black aura around it. The boy stood up and walked forward, drawing attention from the white figure.

"What are you doing in our" here he gestured to the void and the white figure, "mind?" Dumbledore smiled, deciding on how to answer that.

"Something happened and I needed to know what so that I could help Harry. Now, if you could please move so that I can access his mind, I could help him." The boy smirked again and let him through, saying,

"Sure, but beware the Truth." Dumbledore didn't know what that meant, but proceeded anyway, brushing aside the warning as just something to scare him. He tried to open the huge gates of Harry's mind but was stopped by the white figure.

" **You cannot enter. You haven't paid the toll."**

"What toll? Who are you?" The white figure had an amused smile that was the only feature on its face.

" **Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One. So, of course, this also means that I am you.** "

The boy turned around and smiled. "I told you to beware the truth!" he said. "We, well, kinda are one of Truth's own. We have been since the day I turned 10. This boy is no weakling, and if he has a problem, he can deal with it himself!"

Suddenly he was kicked out of Harry's mind. Not wanting to go back in, he turned to Ron. His mind couldn't be that well defended. So he Preformed legitimacy.

Ron's mind seemed to house the same void, the same gate, and the same white figure. Only the second figure, another boy, was different. This boy seemed quieter, with dark golden blond hair and golden-brown eyes. He wasn't smirking, like the other boy was, but seemed to have a kind smile on his face.

The boy got up and walked over to him, kindly posing the same question the other boy did. He responded in turn, saying "There was a problem, and I need to know how to help Ron"

The boy smiled warmly, and Dumbledore thought this might be easier. That is, until the youth spoke.

"Ok, I'll let you through. However, be warned that the Truth isn't so kind."

Dumbledore fled Ron's mind faster than should be humanly possible.

And somewhere deep in the boys' minds, the two blond youths decided it was time. Time to let the boys remember fully. Time to merge with the boys.

-This time skip wants to create a Philosopher's Stone. -

When Harry and Ron finally awoke, they felt….different somehow. Not that they hadn't always felt different, what with the thoughts that they had known some of these people before they met. Now, though, it was like their lives had been a lie. Like they were different people entirely.

Winry was shouting at Professor Dumbledore, though they didn't really pay attention. Harry was busy putting his now-long-and-golden hair back in a braid. He didn't know why, but it felt….better like that. Ron looked at him, struggling with the black hair tie. Seeing Harry like that, a memory flashed before both their eyes. " _Brother, let me help with that_ ". Ron looked up from his hands. "Brother, let me help you with that." He said. His voice held a lighter, childish quality to it now. Harry looked up, his hands still working on his braid. Hearing the word "brother" come from Ron was not surprising now, and he felt himself smile. "Yeah, ok." He said.

Winry looked over, smiling with tears in her eyes. Because now she knows, just as Ron and Harry now know, that she has her old friends back. And because Harry and Ron aren't actually Harry and Ron. No, they are Edward and Alphonse Elric.


	3. Lithium

**Hey, sorry this took so long, I had finals. Well, that and I am hopelessly addicted to baby sloth videos. Yeahhh, so anyway, I take creative license for this chapter, because I didn't really like the way the anime ended, with Ed not being able to use alchemy. So yeah. Anyway, don't expect updates for the second half of every month, at least, not until I either get my grandma's netbook or I go back to school and get my school laptop back. Yep. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, I will probably never own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm still in High school and probably can't make enough money to buy the rights to them on a measly $7.50 an hour.**

Over time, people started noticing changes in Harry and Ron's behavior. Not that they weren't acting normally as Edward and Alphonse Elric, but no one knew who they really were, so it couldn't be helped.

Most would call it a complete turn around, or maybe a personality swap. Some say it's an opposite personality spell of some sort. But whatever the rumors or explanations, no one could deny that they just weren't the same. And it's not just the looks.

Harry seemed to be a little more...loud, and also seemed to be a lot more reckless. He would end up outside every morning at 5, to go fight the Whomping Willow. It seemed it was his part of his morning routine now. He would sass the teachers now and then, more so with Snape, but no one could deny he was a great student. Especially at Transfiguration and Potions. (Which was also a huge turnaround from the beginning of the year.)

On the contrary, Ron seemed quieter, kinder, and more polite. It seemed he could now tell when it was OK to talk about something and when it wasn't. (I think that's called "reading the atmosphere".) Now, he would never even think of back-talking a teacher (even if it _is_ Snape), and would often reprimand Harry for doing it. Ron would also be caught calling Harry "brother" a lot, as well as sparing with him. (Sometimes he could be seen helping Harry take down the Whomping Willow.)

- **from now on, Harry and Ron will be referred to as Ed and Al unless I say otherwise** -

Ed raced down the hallway with Al, trying to find an empty classroom of some sort. Finding one, they ducked inside and started moving things to the sides of the room. They noticed the cobwebs, signifying that this classroom had not been used in a very long time. Perfect for their uses, it was. As Al was sketching a perfect circle on the stone floor, Ed went to get the ingredients. It was a small thing, really, but Ed and Al wanted to create something for Winry. And double the ingredients meant either one large Den statue, or 2 smaller ones. And they decided on the lager, life size one...with automail included.

They poured the ingredients inside the circle, and slapped their hands down on the edge of the circle. They watched as blue light filled the work area, lighting every corner of the small room. When the light died down, a very detailed, life-size, Den statue was standing in the circle. Winry was going to be so happy. Ed smiled, seeing the Rockbell's dog. It reminded him of his old life, where everything was...not exactly simple, but less complicated and old-fashioned than this magic stuff. Alchemy was so much easier to understand, he decided.

Ed was jerked out of his thoughts by Al's voice. "Hey, brother, could you help me carry this to Winry's classroom?" He looked over at Al struggling to carry the statue and said "Sure, Al." He walked over to Al, and when he got sort of close to him, he lifted the other side of the statue. "OK, Al, now let's go show this to Winry." Al smiled at him, and they began walking down the hall to the Alchemy Wing.

When they got to the alchemy classroom, Winry was cleaning the blackboard. (Ed never really got the term "Blackboard", since all the blackboards he'd seen were green.*) They walked in and set the statue down in the middle of the room. "Hey, Winry! We brought something for ya!" Ed voiced loudly, grabbing Winry's attention. "Oh, hey Ed, hey Al." She said, turning around. Her eyes rested on the life-size statue of Den sitting right behind them, perfect down to the last detail. "We wanted to make something for you, you know, because we haven't seen each other in so long." Al told her, smiling. Winry (being the only ghost in the castle that can touch things, sans peeves) hugged them, muttering words of thanks into their hair.

–-This line break would like to point out how cute baby sloths are.-

Walking back to the great hall, Ed and Al ran into Hermione. Now, this would have been purely coincidental, had she not been seeking them out. (Note that Hermione doesn't know about Ed and Al.)

"Hey, umm, I need to talk to you for a minute." She told them, a look of worry and anxiety on her face. "Yeah, sure. There's an abandoned classroom a couple doors down. We can use that for privacy." Al acquiesced, albeit a little nervously.

They walked down the hall and entered the abandoned classroom. "Now, what did you want to talk to us about, Hermione?" Al asked. Hermione gulped. "Something's going on. I keep on having these...dreams, I guess you could call them. They feel like memories, but I've never even fought with a friend, much less in a war. However, I do know how to shoot a gun...Anyway, I also keep on feeling like there's someone I need to protect, someone who needs me to watch there back...and make sure they don't fall behind in their work."

Ed thought about it for a minute, and realized something. "Hermione, does the name 'Riza Hawkeye' ring a bell?" He asked her. She tilted her head and said "Yeah. I hear it all the time in my dreams. A dark-haired man would call me that sometimes. How did you know about that, Harry?" Ed smiled, he could get her to remember, which could in turn get the Colonel back.

"OK. I think I got this. Us two remembered when someone tried to breach our gates, but Hawkeye doesn't have one. So, we just have to breach her mind...or get her into some other peril." Ed whispered to Al. Al nodded. Suddenly, Hermione looked at the ends of her hair and passed out. They were turning blond. "Get her to the hospital wing, I'll get Dumbledore." Ed told him (Al).

 **Cliffhanger? I don't know. Sorry this is so short, but after a month of not updating, I wanted to put something up for you guys. I recently got into fandomstuck, so maybe I'll do something with that next. IDK.**

 **Also, don't forget to vote on my poll for who will be paired with Harry/Ed! I will try to post more often, but I have a life outside of fanfiction...sorta. My life is pretty much Internet and music.**


	4. HIATUS, SORRY

**My god why are you still reading this! I'm sorry that my next chapter is so late, but school and stuff, you know how it is. So for now, this story is on Hiatus until I can find time to write more.**

 **Anyway, thank all of you for favoriteing, following, and reviewing this story. I can't believe people actually like this thing. Especially since this thing has been done so many times before. Anyway, I hope to be able to get out of this hiatus soon**

 **Amber, OUT!**


	5. Beryllium

**YAY! OFF HIATUS! Yeah, sorry about that, I just had a lot to do and then my parents made me help them install some new flooring…..yeah. I wasn't a big help. I'm not that strong. I got tired very fast and made some tea. And sat on the couch for the rest of the day.**

 **Plus I got into Nanatsu no Taizai and Kingdom Hearts…..and you know how that goes. Expect fanfiction from those…maybe.**

 **I also got a request from a friend on skype to do a Hetalia Christmas fanfiction. When that pops up, I would love you to check that out. If you're into that sort of thing.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, things would be different...and Fred Weasley would not have died. (Spoiler Alert!)**

Hermione/Riza P.O.V

Hermione was having a hard time believing the two boys who said she was really someone else, yet she followed the two blonds to the hospital wing, failing to notice the blond seeping into her hair, the lightening of her warm brown eyes. She did trust them, on some irrational level that probably had something to do with the strange dreams she'd been having, though she was also sure that wasn't all.

However, she also found that the boy who she thought was Harry didn't really have a good sense of direction, taking at least 3 wrong turns and ending up at the third floor corridor that was strictly off-limits.

"Brother, I don't think this is the right way." The boy she thought was Ron said, confused. His "Brother" frowned. "You know, Al, I think you might be right on this." Hermione looked on, confused at the names called. 'Al? That's not the name he introduced himself with…..' but at the same time it felt…right.

A little ways down the hall, she saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She knew the cat would run for her master, so in a panic, she tried to unlock the door in front of her. "Alohomora!" she shouted. The door unlocked (thankfully, she had actually read the spell books), and they all ran into the room.

Behind them, a growling sound made itself known. Hermione turned around to find a giant Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld (she was fascinated with Greek mythos and wanted to know everything about It.), standing before her. She screamed, her head pounding with overflowing memories of war and death and the pains of being a soldier. Memories of a black haired man named Roy Mustang and the blond haired, golden eyed boy in front of her, Edward Elric, and his brother Alphonse. She was the perfect soldier in her people's eyes, not afraid to kill if it means protecting the ones she loved. She was Riza Hawkeye. An expert marksman, always putting her friends, family, and country first. She treated her superior officer like a five year old, she could handle this.

She brought out her favorite silver pistol she got for her 10th birthday, and shot the space between the middle and right heads. It was enough to startle the thing and give them a chance of escaping. She looked to the two boys beside her. "Ed, Al, run. Now. I'm right behind you.

The boys looked relieved to have the Lieutenant back, and did exactly as she told them. However, instead of turning right, they turned left, back the way they came.

"Why are we going back? She intoned, frowning. Ed was the one to answer. "Well, now that you've got your memories back, I thought we'd go see Winry and let you rest there." That got her attention. "Winry? I know she's here but…." She trailed off.

You want to know why she is here, don't you. Or in particular, why she's the Alchemy teacher." Ed stated. "I guess we just thought she'd been around us enough to at least know the theory behind it, despite not having used it herself. Or something like that anyway." 'Or nobody could reach us and there were no other candidates, so they went with our friend.' Al thought, though he didn't voice it.

Riza realized the unspoken words, and just smiled, following her subordinates to Winry's office, knowing both were happy. Al has his body, Ed has all his limbs (she thinks. He still won't take off his gloves. Must be a habit by now, though.).

Ed POV

As soon as they got to Winry's office, Ed opened the door. Opened, not busted it down. "I guess busting the door down is only for the Colonel, is it?" Riza asked. "Of course, Colonel Bastard deserves it. Plus, I don't wanna destroy my best friend's door." Ed replied, smirking. Riza sighed, "Things never change, do they?"

Just then, Winry floated out from behind a door, where she was cleaning something they couldn't see. "Riza's here? Huh. Anyway, sit down. I'll go make some tea." She floated out, leaving the three sitting there in silence, until Ed decided to ask something.

"Hey Riza, before you remembered about, you know, your life, you already had a gun. How did you sneak it past security at Kings Cross?" Riza just smiled, and replied "You think I couldn't remember how to conceal a gun on me at any time? Your faith in my abilities has run low, I see." Ed had the decency to blush at this, knowing she was right. He was able to do flips and things he was able to do in his memory when he hadn't fully remembered, and he thought Riza hadn't kept some of that?

Al was laughing at him getting told off by his superior, and while he liked that his brother was laughing, he turned to glare at him, because how dare he laugh at him like that! He wasn't able to keep his glare on Al for long though, because Winry soon came back with fresh cups of green tea and apple pie.

It was Ed's turn to laugh now, seeing his brother immediately reach for the apple pie that Winry had made, knowing that Al had been longing to try some ever since she had first made one. Though of course, he was guilty of that too, since he loved Winry's apple pie just as much as his brother wanted to taste it.

Pouring a cup of tea and sitting back, Ed smiled as Riza and Winry held a friendly chat, knowing that the two had kept in touch and even became friends since the day she and Colonel Bastard had come looking for them about their letter to their father. He remembered, of course, their first chat over tea, when Winry had asked Riza what it was like to be a soldier, and if she had ever had to kill before. They had become friends not long after that.

Of course that is not to say that it was sometimes hard to keep in touch, Ed had sometimes had to stop mailing letters to Winry when he was on the road-though sometimes he could manage it-or when the war with the homunculi got to bad and he had to stop sending letters for fear that the homunculi would come after her for knowing too much. That, of course, is what happened to Hughes, after all. And he didn't want a repeat of that.

But for now, Ed would keep his mind off of that, and just wonder how and when he could get Mustang to remember. That is, if he could. Talking to the Slytherins is a hassle when you're in Gryffindor.

 **And That's a wrap! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I'm trying, but it's been a while since I've seen the show, and Riza's character was always hard for me to write. So sorry if I've offended you with a character's OOC-ness. If you would, give me constructive criticism in your reviews, and don't be afraid to tell me if I've made grammatical mistakes. I will try to fix those when you tell me.**


End file.
